Lazarus
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} /Background Information|Background Information}} }} |next = Young at Heart |prev = Gender Bender |season = 1 }} "Lazarus" is the fifteenth episode of the first season of The X-Files. It premiered on the Fox network on February 4, 1994. It was written by Alex Gansa and Howard Gordon, and directed by David Nutter. The episode is a "Monster-of-the-week" story, separate from the series' Mythology arc. Synopsis After a fellow agent and friend of Scully's is shot by a criminal whom Scully shoots in turn, the agent is revived, but Mulder suspects that he is not who he appears to be. Summary FBI Special Agent Dana Scully assists a former colleague, Jack Willis, in apprehending a pair of bank robbers, Warren James Dupre and Lula Phillips. Due to an anonymous tip, the two agents wait for Dupre at a bank he's about to rob. Dupre shoots Willis with a shotgun, but is shot and killed by Scully immediately afterwards. Medics work on Willis, continuing with Scully's insistence. Willis eventually is brought back, but Dupre's corpse on the adjacent gurney reacts to the final jolts with the defibrillators. Willis wakes up in the hospital a few days later, but with Dupre's consciousness. He cuts Dupre's fingers off to acquire his wedding ring then flees the hospital. Scully explains to FBI partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder, that Willis has been obsessed with the case for the past year and admits her relationship with him, that they dated while he was her instructor in the FBI Academy. It is found that left-handed shears were used to cut off Dupre's fingers, despite the fact that Willis is right-handed. Mulder and Scully visit Dr. Varnes, at the University of Maryland, who explains that, during near-death experiences, an energy release can occur that could radically change someone's personality. Willis, who finds Dupre's tattoo appearing on his forearm, confronts Lula's brother Thomas Phillips and kills him, blaming him for selling them out to the FBI. When Mulder and Scully investigate the next day, Willis arrives. Willis passes a series of tests that Scully recommends he undertake. Knowing that Scully and Willis share the same birthday, when Mulder gives him a fake birthday card for Scully, months before her birthday, Mullis gladly signs it with his left hand. Scully is skeptical of Mulder's claims that Dupre is in Willis' body, instead thinking Willis is actually just stressed due to having been shot. When a landlord calls the FBI regarding Lula Phillips, Scully and Willis head there. When Scully captures Lula, Willis holds her at gunpoint and forces her to handcuff herself. He then successfully convinces Lula that he is Dupre. Willis calls Mulder, telling him they are holding Scully hostage. After Lula and Dupre drink some soda, Scully reveals that Willis is a diabetic, so the pair rob a drug store for some insulin. Lula refuses to let Willis use the insulin and admits to being the one who sold them out to the FBI. She calls the organization, demanding a $1,000,000 ransom for Scully. Using advanced audio filtering techniques, from the background noises, the technician is able to isolate the sound of an airplane takeoff nearby. The FBI are able to focus their search and a cop going door-to-door spots the house. Willis plays dead, and when Lula drops her wedding ring on him, he grabs her gun and kills her. He dies seconds later due to the lack of insulin. Later, Scully retrieves his things from the morgue, including a watch she gave him for his thirty-fifth birthday. The watch stopped at 6:47, the moment he died. References Westin Cast Main Cast *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully Guest Starring *Christopher Allport as Special Agent Jack Willis *Cec Verrell as Lula Phillips *Jackson Davies as Agent Bruskin Co-Starring *Jason Schombing as Warren James Dupre *Callum Keith Rennie as Thomas Phillips *Jay Brazeau as Professor Varnes *Lisa Bunting as Doctor #1 Featuring *Peter Kelamis as O'Dell *Brenda Crichlow as Reporter *Mark Saunders as Doctor #2 *Alexander Boynton as Clean Cut Man *Russell Hamilton as Officer Daniels External Links * * * =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF episodes Category:TXF Season 1 episodes Category:Monster of the Week episodes